Nagi Clockwork
Nagi Clockwork is a character that made her debut in Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited. She appeared in the new time-leap scenario. Story Nagi Clockwork was a girl involved in the war between Gustark and Rekidona that took place 400 years before the story of Disgaea 4. She is a young Mechanician who was taught Mechanology at a young age from her now deceased father. She summons Fuka and Desco using Mechanology at the beginning of the time-leap scenario so they could help her stop the war between Gustark and Rekidona. Her plan was to take out every soldier so that both sides would be forced to retreat and end the war. As the story carries on she and the others meet Artina who reminds her of her sister and the two develop a close sister-like bond with each other. Later, she is informed by Fuka and Desco about Artina's inevitable death and tries to help stop it from happening. Eventually, her past and motivations for wanting to stop the war are revealed to Artina. Nagi tells her that at the beginning of the war, the place she lived became a huge battlefield and her home was invaded by soldiers whose loyalties she didn't know. Her family told her to escape and they would meet up with her eventually. Unfortunately, Nagi was the only one able to escape and her family was burned alive in their own home. As the story comes to a close, Artina and Nagi escape to a church where Nagi promises to stop trying to stop the war as long as Artina promises to stop getting herself into danger by entering battlefields to save injured soldiers. Afterwards, the two are attacked by Gustark soldiers but are rescued by Fuka, Desco, and Valvatorez. Unfortunately, Artina's fate remain unchanged and she was murdered in a sneak attack by a Gustark soldier. After mourning her death and making sure to keep her promise she begins preparations to send Fuka and Desco back to their time, but due to a mistake the pocket watch works before she activated it and she is taken with Fuka and Desco back to Hades. After arriving in Hades, Nagi is able to be reunited with Artina and with the pocket watch missing she is left unable to return to her time. She is invited to stay in the Netherworld with them all and happily obliges. Trivia * She is credited by Valvatorez as the one who originally offered him sardines and lead to him trying them. * She is very clumsy but refuses to admit it and will try to cover her up clumsiness with any excuses she can. Her clumsiness is also the reason she has a bandage on her forehead as she got injured from bumping it on something. * Though her main weapon is an axe and she can learn both axe and gun skills her weapon forte is listed as staves. * The song "Machine Lab" is her theme song and can be heard in her lab in the Time Leap Scenario Gallery D4R_Nagi_Portrait.png|Nagi's portrait in Disgaea 4 Return. D4R_Nagi_Sprite.png|Nagi's battle sprite in Disgaea 4 Return. References *Siliconera's article on the character Category:Disgaea 4 Characters